One disadvantage of most existing storage systems is that when the arrangement of the office furniture has to be changed, or a storage unit has to be moved from one place to another, it is usually necessary to empty any contents from the storage units before they can be moved. This involves considerable inconvenience and effort, as well as creating the risk of losing or mis-filing documents when they are returned to the storage units. It is, therefore, a great advantage if the storage units can be moved without being emptied, although this is not normally possible owing to the great weight of the contents.
A storage system is known that allows the storage units to be moved without first being emptied. In this system, each storage unit has engagement points on either side that can be engaged by a specialized dolly, allowing the unit to be lifted and moved to its new position.
The main disadvantage of this system is that in order to lift a storage unit, the dolly has to have access to both sides of the unit. In practice, this is often not possible either because the unit has been positioned in a corner with one of the engagement points flush against a wall, or because several units have been placed next to one another with no gaps in between. Although this problem could be avoided by leaving gaps on both sides of the units that is, of course, wasteful of space. Another disadvantage of the known system is that the engagement points are unsightly, which is a genuine consideration in a modern office environment.